


Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah (+Hallelujah)

by Cheesecloth



Series: 10 Days of Femslash [5]
Category: The Meg (2018), The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Minor Angst, just a minor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Meiying leads her mothers to Scotland. I wonder why?
Relationships: Jaxx Herd/Suyin Zhang
Series: 10 Days of Femslash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169345
Kudos: 14





	Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah (+Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have seen The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) to understand the story. But it's a great movie, go watch it!

“Meiying! Wait!” 

“It’s just up ahead, Ma!” 

“I understand that,” Suyin sputtered, still trying to catch her breath. 

“She never changes,” Jaxx laughs. “I’m glad even after anything, she’s still so…” 

“Alive?” Suyin says, and her expression is complicated, a mix of joy and grief. 

Ten years after the Megalodon Incident, the grief of losing her father was still sharp. She sighed heavily, and Jaxx rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. 

“You need to stop, Suyin? I can tell Meiying to slow down-“ 

“No.” Suyin breathed deeply, in and out, just like her therapist told her to. It’s been a long time since she’s needed a stronger coping strategy. She’s improving, her therapist had told her. She could see the relief sometimes in Jaxx’s tired eyes. 

“No,” she repeated. “I’m alright, Jaxx. Meiying’s getting far, we should catch up to her.” 

Jaxx studied her silently before nodding, and she adjusted their backpacks. 

“I wonder why Meiying brought us all the way to Scotland.” Jaxx said. 

“It’s certainly very wet,” Suyin laughed. And indeed it was. The grassy knolls were muddy and soaked. They nearly slipped multiple times. 

Meiying, ahead of them, had no problem, however. 

“Ma! Jaxx! We’re at the Loch!” 

“The- oh shit,” Jaxx surveyed the sudden lake in front of them. They were on a mountain on the opposite side of the lake from a city. It was a very rustic sort of city- no, it was more of a town, now that she had time to peer at it closely in the fog. 

Meiying was making her way back to them. 

Suyin was glaring suspiciously at her. “Meiying, why are we at the Loch? And why couldn’t we have just gone to the other side?” 

“Yeah, why are we avoiding civilization?” Jaxx asked. 

“Well,” Meiying grinned mischievously, “I have been here for many months. I was drawn here by rumors and a strangely affected ecosystem in this lake. There’s something there, eating the town’s fish.” 

“Lemme guess,” Suyin sighed, “it’s the Loch Ness monster?” 

“Yes! And no!” 

“What?” Suyin asked. Jaxx set her pack on the grassy wet hill and sat tiredly. Suyin placed a hand on her shoulder, worried Jaxx was upset, but when she glanced down, Jaxx was grinning. 

“How big is it?” Jaxx asks. 

“Jaxx!” Suyin scolds, but to no avail. 

“Oh, it’s very big! And it feels like something between a whale and a shark-“ 

“Feels?” Suyin and Jaxx ask. 

“Ah,” Meiying shuffled in the mud, a guilty expression on her face. “I might’ve gone close to it. It’s really gentle! There’s no need to worry!” She quickly tries to placate her mothers. 

There’s a ripple in the lake. Jaxx’s eyes are immediately drawn to it. The size and scope of it, from where she’s sitting, is impossible.

“Suyin,” she calls quietly. 

Suyin and Meiying turn to the lake and Meiying rushes forward. 

“Come on!” Their teenager yells. “She won’t bite, I promise!” 

There’s a flash of pain in Suyin’s eyes, so Jaxx takes her hand while she slips her pack back on. 

“This won’t be like the Megalodons, I promise.” 

“How can you promise that?” Suyin whispers. Jaxx pulls her towards their daughter. 

“I can’t promise that something bad won’t happen, but I promise you that if it does, I will do everything to make sure you’re both safe.” 

Suyin pulls Jaxx in for a kiss, and Jaxx is…distracted. Instantly the world around them fades away, and all she can breathe and feel is Suyin. 

Her wife pulls away enough to smile at her, and Jaxx brings her empty hand up to caress her face. 

“I’m serious, Suyin.” 

“I know.” 

Meiying groans ahead of them, and they both turn to see her watching them with a disbelieving expression. 

“There’s a prehistoric species in this lake and you’re both kissing! Ma!” She whines and gestures frantically towards the lake where a long pole emerges from the water. 

No, it’s not a pole. 

As Suyin and Jaxx make their way closer, stopping at the water’s edge, they both gasp. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a Loch Ness monster,” Meiying laughs. “But there’s a local man named Angus who’s met a creature like her before.” 

The impossible creature leans towards Meiying’s outstretched hand. Water drips from the beast as it makes cooing noises. 

Suyin and Jaxx were about to yell at their daughter to be careful, and that it’s a wild animal… but it turned a very intelligent eye to them, and their worries drifted away like the breeze. 

Jaxx is almost not surprised when Suyin also reaches a hand out to the creature. 

“It feels- oh it feels magnificent!” Suyin cries. She pets the wet flank of it, and laughs when the creature coos again. 

“Angus calls it a Water Horse,” Meiying whispers. 

“How is that any cooler than Loch Ness monster?” Jaxx raises her brow at Meiying. 

“It just is,” Meiying affirms. 

“Ha. So it is.” Jaxx ruffles Meiying’s hair until she complains. But when she turns to look at her mom, they’re both smiling. 

“I want to study it!” Suyin squeals, and they all laugh. 

Nothing bad happens. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching The Meg for the second time. I'm surprised how much I liked it. I went in thinking it was gonna be like Sharknado, and instead it was a much more serious and FANTASTIC movie. 
> 
> Also, I love Water Horse. I haven't seen the movie in ages but I love it so much!!! 
> 
> Also I think this is the first work in Water Horse, and it's a crossover jkshjksfh sorry
> 
> and yeah i'm still doing the Hallelujah lyrics backwords kjhsfjk it'll take a while to finish but I'm getting there!


End file.
